The present invention relates to an elastic cord and, more particularly, to an elastic cord for a pull exerciser avoiding injury to a user when the elastic cord is broken during use.
Pull exercisers utilizing elastic cords allow exercise of muscles of the breast and arms of a user. These pull exercisers are light, small, and easy to carry and are, thus, a preferred option to modern people.
A typical elastic cord of a pull exerciser is hollow and attached between two handles. An exercise effect in the muscles of the breast and arms of a user can be attained when the user holding the handles repeatedly stretches and releases the elastic cords. However, with reference to FIG. 1, when a user 1 holds the handles 101 of a conventional pull exerciser 10 and stretches the elastic cord 102, the elastic cord 102 could break and injure the user 1.
Thus, a need exists for an improved elastic cord for an exerciser that would not injure the user when it breaks during use.